Zone of the Enders (series)
Zone of the Enders, commonly referred to by the acronym Z.O.E., is a franchise created by Hideo Kojima, owned by the video game publisher Konami, and expanded on by the animation studio Sunrise. The original Zone of the Enders is a game created for the launch of the Sony Playstation 2, which has so far spawned a single PS2 sequel,HD remaster of both series was also release on PS3 & Xbox 360, a Game Boy Advance side-story, an OVA movie and a twenty-six episode television anime series. Setting The Zone of the Enders series is set in the late 22nd century. Humankind has colonized Mars, and space colonies are also set up in orbit around Jupiter. Fueling this expansion are two scientific advances: the development of the Laborious Extra-Orbital Vehicle, or LEV, a mecha used for labor and military use, and the discovery of Metatron, a high-energy ore found on Callisto. However, those in power on Earth begin to take a dim view of the colonists of Mars and Jupiter, calling them "Enders", and imposing harsh and exploitive laws and taxes against them. Eventually, different groups on Mars begin to rise up in opposition to Earth. A new weapon given to these rebels is the Orbital Frame, a mecha making extensive use of Metatron-based technology, These Orbital Frames come to shape the destiny of Earth and its colonies, for both good and evil. Common Themes Throughout the Zone of the Enders series', a number of themes and dramatic devices show up prominently, in every series except IDOLO: *The story usually revolves around two specific Orbital Frames, created as part of the same project. Each frame ends up on opposite sides of the conflict, and the final confrontation is between the two and their pilots. *The two main Orbital Frames in each series(such as Jehuty and Anubis) are named after Egyptian gods. Also, many of the bosses and enemies in the series (like the Mummyhead), are linked to ancient Egyptian culture and myth. *The main character of the story usually comes across the Orbital Frame by accident. Dolores, is an ironic exception to this, as while James Links does come across Dolores by chance, it was being sent to him in the first place. *The main character's Orbital Frame comes with an advanced, intelligent (and always female) A.I. which becomes a major character in her own right. A subplot throughout the series is the growth and development of the AI, as well as her attachment to her runner. However, IDOLO reverses this concept; the frame was a prototype model with no A.I. installed, but instead had an illegitimate mind of its own (as well as a conscience that is, oddly enough, depicted as female). Instead of the runner and the frame forming a friendship, the latter takes control of the pilot completely. *There is often a clear distinction between protagonists and antagonists that is determined by their respect or lack-thereof of human life. The "heroes" are typically the ones who attempt to save other people and spare lives when possible including the lives of their enemies, while the "villains" can be identified by a disregard for human life and a willingness to sacrifice innocent people to further their cause. This creates an interesting ethical divide, as a character's goals can often be noble, but it comes down to the means that the characters use to achieve those goals that mark them "hero" or "villain." For example, both protagonist and antagonist characters may have an ultimate goal of ending Earth's exploitation of Mars, but the lengths that the characters go to make that a reality will mark them as "good" or "evil." Video games Zone of the Enders Zone of the Enders is the first game in the series, detailing the story of a boy named Leo Stenbuck, a colonist from Jupiter who finds himself piloting the Orbital Frame Jehuty. Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner Zone of the Enders: the 2nd Runner, known as Anubis: Zone of the Enders in Japan, is also for the PS2. It features a new pilot, Dingo Egret, who finds Jehuty on the Moon of Callisto two years after the events of the first game. Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars Zone of the Enders: the Fist of Mars (known as Zone of the Enders: 2173 Testament in Japan) is a side-story released for the Game Boy Advance, about a conspiracy involving the construction of Orbital Frames for Earth. The protagonist, a young man named Cage Midwell, finds himself getting involved with a resistance organization known as BIS. Animation Zone of the Enders: 2167 IDOLO IDOLO is a prequel for the entire series, telling the story of Radam Levans, the pilot of the first Orbital Frame. Zone of the Enders: Dolores, i Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i Dolores, i is a followup to IDOLO, about James Links, a trucker who, while trying to reunite with his estranged family, discovers that a container he was supposed to transfer contains an Orbital Frame, calling itself Dolores, who seems to consider James her uncle. See also *Jehuty *Anubis *Metatron *LEV *Zone of the Enders *Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner *Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars * Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i * Zone of the Enders: 2167 IDOLO * Zone of the Enders 3 Trivia *The names of many people and locations featured throughout the series are based off of various Martian geographic features, as well as other famous scientists and pieces of science fiction. *The Series has several similarities with the ''Mobile Suit Gundam ''series, namely, the Universal Century. For example in the first game, Leo Stenbuck stumbles upon Jehuty during a raid by BAHRAM, like how in the One year War, Amuro Ray stumbles upon the RX-78-2 Gundam during a raid by Zeon. Another similarity is that in the game, He has a rivalry with Viola Gyune, who pilots a red Orbital Frame. This is similar to Amuro's Rivalry with Char Aznable, who pilots a red Mobile suit. Ironically enough, the mobile suit Astrea and it's successor, the Exia from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 appears to have similarities with Jehuty, notably the Giant Sword on the right wrist and a shiled on the left arm. References ja:ZONE OF THE ENDERS Category:Zone of the Enders